Dvosthack
Southern Continent (Dvosthack) The humans of the southern continent are technically all under one banner, that of the Great Southern Empire. However, that empire has been fraying as no one has actually seen the emperor in 20 or so years. The southern continent is bisected by a huge mountain range called the Shorinth mountains. The cities north of the Shorinth mountains are as follows: Mavagavrin: Those of you who have existed in Vordain before will know Mavagavrin well. The northern most city of Dvosthack, it sits along the Drastren straight. Once a city bustling with trade to the north, it is now dominated as a military garrison. about 20 years ago a giant monster showed up. six fortresses were constructed to stop the beast in the Hork swamp (a swamp just out east) where the armies took a stand. Not a lot is actually recorded about the battle, but asking survivors would quickly let you know the creature was massive. It came from the water and sprouted long spindly legs so it could walk on the land. It rampaged through fortresses and took volleys of musket fire in stride. When explosives have used the chunks of flesh that were blown off would wriggle and continue to fight, and so after awhile the battle seemed to be with large lumps of flesh. Somehow the creature was pushed back or killed, but at that point, most stories devolve into chaos and dissent. Now the highest ranked officer from that battle (Lord and Lady Faldrin) are trying to lead the people in absence of a government. Haug: '''The trade hub of the north. and the site of the oldest church of Trillith. Here Vellor Everin and his wife Haldev control the flow of almost all the arms and armor that flow through the land. reports on a missing eldest daughter have been heard, but some believe it to be a ruse to mask some other dealings in the arms trade. Followers of Trillith are slightly more common wandering the roads and healing those in need in this area. '''Thaun: The old capital city. Also called the cursed city. Once this city was ornate and rich, but the dilapidated old abandoned palace stands as a good reminder of what happened to the city. subdued, quiet and somber this city seems to be a perfect candidate to become ancient ruins. Strangely unlike the rest other cities, there are no half buried buildings, but instead, the buildings seem to be in a complete state of disrepair. Despite the desperate air that permeates the city center, people still live and work in the area. The soil tends to be quite fertile and much of the grain in northern Dvosthack comes from the area. Kift: The current capital. Two buildings tower over all else in this city. First the largest temple to Trillith. There, people come from far and wide to have obscure ailments cured. It is said that they can cure anything (including death) aside from the gravest afflictions of the mind. In those cases whispers of the Goddess Gemmae come up, but finding a cleric or temple of Gemmae is not easy, especially for those lacking a sound mind. The largest building of Kift, However, is the palace of the emperor. a large alabaster tower erupts from the center of the palace, a customary place so that the emperor may watch all of his charges. Although the place seems full of life with people coming and going, there have been no decrees or appearances in a long time. Kift, being filled with musicians, healers, and being by far the largest city is also the cultural center of the area. The only way a wagon can pass through the Shorinth mountains is through the Daledus pass. On one end sits the larger Fort Fronde, and on the northern end is Daledus Peak Keep. There are more tretcherous paths through the mountains, but the either require climbing through dangerous lands or exploring the many tunnels filled with horrible things. Cities South of the Shorinth Mountains: Hovosen: '''built up against the southern border of Fort Fronde, this city takes pride in a steadfast militia that held against some force hundreds of years ago. They claim themselves to be the best fighters in all the land, and have a burning hatred for the arcane as well as nonhumans. to some extent, they will tolerate elves with a derogatory remark, but other races are generally expected to be servants or met with hostility here. '''Trovinos: The main church of Dovak is based here. The doctrines are constantly disputed, but it is pretty universally agreed that Dovak created the Drastren straight by splitting the land with his spear. He is depicted as a great warrior who struck down all evil for humanity. Many cite Dovak as a divine right from Humanity to hold all lands and supersede all races. Citywide calls to prayer are common and strangely celebrated by friendly duels with non-lethal weapons. The winner of said duel can claim a coin with the image of Dovak imprinted on both sides, though the significance of the strange currency is not common knowledge as outsiders do not often partake. Beurnth: This city seems to be built on old ruins, and for whatever reason, the stone of collapse buildings were left. buildings here take weird shapes as the navigate around fallen pillars and preserve old archways. In the center of the city is the oldest known depiction of Quint and her five aspects. many people come from far off lands to pay their respects and pray to Quint here. Vestion: '''The largest city south of the Shorinth mountains. set on the northern edge of the Celestial Coast (southern coast of the south continent). One of the few cities south of the shorinth mountains where all the gods have a temple. This city, although still primarily human, hosts a somewhat expansive halfling population. Regarded as tricksters and thieves though, most halflings strive to lofty goals such as the head servant in a major household. Hints of turmoil within the elite seem to be manafesting as open brawls in the streets. '''Stonesong: this dwarven safe haven is protected by 3 gigantic stone gates that wall off the southern portion of the celestial coast. Occasionally elves have been let inside, but no human in living memory has been within the walls. Trine Woodlands: The largest forest. The southern elves dwell here, where they often go to the two tradeposts on the boarder. '''Tradesmeet, '''and the '''Kossen Trading Post. '''These cities see a decent amount of half elves, but beyond there, the Trine Elves seem to be very recluse. Some think it to be because of humanity's superior outlook, but others have noted even more of a withdrawl of elves into the depths of the Trine woods. Category:Locations